


maybe i don't want heaven

by dalyons322



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: ;__;, Clint and Pietro are in love, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, MY BABIES, and Billy and Tommy are cousins rather than siblings, essentially Pietro never dies, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyons322/pseuds/dalyons322
Summary: Tommy wonders why he can't potentially date both men AND women.
Billy wonders why potentially dating boys is so wrong. After all, his mom DID marry a robot.





	

Tommy and Billy were inseparable cousins. They were practically siblings. Well, they did everything that siblings do together, they fought like siblings do, hell, they even looked like they could have been siblings. But they weren't. And they were both aware of this.

After all, Tommy knew he wasn't exactly like Billy, and Billy knew he wasn't exactly like Tommy. And they were okay with that. It just wasn't gonna stop them from becoming the best of friends that cousins can be.

~~

Tommy always knew his family was... not what he's seen on TV. Well, he HAS seen his family on TV, they were Avengers for crying out loud. But he knew his family wasn't the idealistic family that are usually portryaed on television. Then again, his father had white hair and his dad had a bow and arrow for a weapon so... yeah, who knows how different his family might've been, had his parents not met.

While he loved his two dads insanely much, he often looked at them being affectionate with each other and would constantly wonder if he could have that when he was older. Not just with girls, but with boys too. After all, he knew Dad had a wife once. Maybe he could have a wife AND a husband. Or multiple wives and multiple husbands. Or one wife and--

"Hey, kiddo. If you stare this long, you're gonna have to buy a ticket, you know that, right?"

"Oh, Clint! Don't tease him. After all, it's not his fault he had wonderful parents, no?"

"Alright, you gotta point there, Piet."

Tommy didn't always understand his Dad's humor--or Father's for that matter, but then again, he doesn't understand why his Aunt married a robot but that's a time for another day.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha thinkin there?" Dad said, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts.

Well... what WAS Tommy thinking? He ponders over his sea of thoughts, before figuring out which one he wanted to talk to his parents about the most.

"I want what you and Father have." He put bluntly.

Clint and Pietro seemed taken aback for a few minutes. They looked at each other, whispering to each other, but not too loud for Tommy to hear what they were saying. It wasn't too long before they turned back to him and started what was going to seem like a serious talk.

"Well, um, can you tell us more about what you want that we have?" Dad questioned.

"I dunno. I just... want what you have." Tommy answered.

"Do you want it with a girl...or another boy?" Father asked.

"I dunno. Both, I guess... Yeah, both."

Dad and Father looked at each other before they were able to respond to that.

"Well, um, Billy, your cousin, actually went through something similar. And we promised not to tell anyone else, unless we needed to, but... how do I put this... Billy says he likes boys, in the same way you want to like both boys and girls." Dad explained.

"We're only telling you this because we don't you to feel alone in this, in case we ever become assholes." Father added.

"Oh my god, sweetie." Dad said, exasperately.

"What? It's true though, is it not, old man?"

"For the last time, I'm not that fu--"

"Dad!" Tommy practicalky shouted, snapping both Clint and Pietro back into reality.

"Sorry, _dijete_." 

Tommy took a few seconds to take in what he was just told. He couldn't believe Billy might be into boys but he was happy that Billy apparently was happy. He did find comfort in the fact that his parents would love him, no matter who he loved. There was just a lot to digest. 

When he finally was able to collect his thoughts, he said, "Tell me how you guys met."

Dad and Father happily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> i just....... i love my sons


End file.
